Haruhi's Secret
by CrystalRose03
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka loves keeping secrets, although she's not sure why secret keeping is so fun. Like the fact that her family is wealthy, she has a hobby she prefers than study.. Oh! And her twin sister.. Rated T for safety! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 **NO ONE POV**

Haruhi opened her eyes. She wasn't in the mood for school today. Not like she was given much choice though, Mizuki went yesterday. That was how it went. Haruhi went three days, Mizuki two days of the week. She didn't bother waking her twin, knowing that on Wednesdays Mizu got to sleep in. Haruhi smiled softly as she saw her mirror image sprawled across the bed. She looked so peaceful. She scribbled on a piece of paper that she left clothes out and to make sure that she wore them. After all, swapping after school had to be done _perfectly_. She grinned as she remembered that one time they were almost caught. As she got dressed she thought about it. She couldn't tell you exactly what it was that made this so fun, why exactly, she lied about her family and pretended to be a Commoner, she _was_ on a scholarship however. Only the Chairman knew. Not even the teachers.

She grabbed breakfast from the maid as the door was opened. They were known for their punctuality. Always ready, same time everyday. "Good morning Fujioka-san" Haruhi nodded towards the maid as she walked past. She glided down the stairs and grabbed her bag passing it to her driver with a nod as he closed the limo door behind her. She popped in her ear phones and closed her eyes.

The music stopped and she glanced down at her phone, scowling as she saw who was calling, she answered and automatically held the phone away from her ear "HARUHI! MY DARLING DAUGHTER ARE YOU ALRIGHT? HAVE YOU BEEN KIDNAPPED?! DADDY WILL SEND SOMEONE TO SEARCH FOR Y-" "Senpai!" The brunette cut him off "I'm fine Senpai. And you are NOT my father!" She exclaimed exasperated. She could _hear_ Tamaki go to his Corner of Woe "B-but, why is my daughter not at her house. I stopped by to graciously give you a ride to school but you aren't here!" Haruhi inwardly cursed. She grit her teeth and forced out a breath "I already left for school Tamaki-senpai. If you haven't forgotten it takes us _commoners_ " she stressed the word "much longer to get to school." "B-but, Daddy knows that! That's why I graciously took time out of my da-" "Good bye Senpai" "WAI-" she ended the call and sighed as the music continued in her ears. She could easily listen to the music out of the numerous speakers and radios throughout the car. But she much preferred having it right in her ears. She sighed again as she relaxed.

The car stopped just around the corner, as always. Couldn't have anyone seeing her getting out of a sleek, black limousine. She grinned to herself. Swinging her bag over her shoulders. She was early as usual of course.

She had just sat down when two _almost_ identical voices called out "HARUHI~". She sat in between the two Hitachiin twins as normal, listened to the teachers recite stuff she already knew and let her mind wander.

She could hear the music in her head, she counted out the beats in her mind. Her thoughts were interrupted by two sets of arms being draped across her shoulders. "Watchya' doing?" The twins asked "Thinking of what to buy in the market" she replied automatically. Once again that pitying look crossed their faces for a split second, and she fought down a grin. The brunette poured her un-used books intoher bag and let herself be dragged away. She blissfully tuned them out while they nattered on about her being their toy.

 **HARUHI POV**

My mind kept wandering during lessons, but I had that 'paying attention' look perfected. Soon it was time for Host Club. Honestly, I couldn't care less if everyone thinks I'm a guy, just another secret to keep. I smirked. Of course no one noticed. As I entered, late, due to the Hikaru and Kaoru, Kyoya-senpai _reminded_ me of my debt. If only they knew how easily I could pay that off. I was hurried into a changing room with today's cosplay and told I had seven minutes. I came out and posed just as the doors opened.

 _Finally, that's over_ I rubbed my temples, grabbing my clothes to change. I came out in a simple wine red tank top and three-quarter length black leggins with zebra patters down the side. First thing I grabbed out of the wardrobe. I left my uniform outside though. I grumbled and hoped Tamaki wouldn't see me. Unfortunately, "Haru-Chan! You look so cute!". And that was it. "HARUHI!~" I was swept into a bone-crushing hug as I was swung around. "SENPAI" I gasped "Can't... Breathe... SEN -PAI!". I was losing air. I honestly couldn't breathe. I cursed in my head.

 **NO ONE POV**

Next thing was Tamaki in his Emo corner, mumbling "Mommy.. Darling daughter doesn't love me anymore T.T". Haruhi was gasping on the ground, clutching her throught and the rest of the Host Club was not moving. What they saw: Haruhi walking out in adorable clothes, Huni telling her she looked cute, Tamaki sweeping her into a hug ( _pervert_ ), Haruhi gasping, and then Haruhi elbowing Tamaki in the ribs. No one could move, or speak. Without a word, Haruhi picked up her uniform and left. Then she walked back in with her uniform over the other clothes.

Just a second later, everyone went back to normal, like someone had pressed an unpause button. No one mentioned it again, deciding that Haruhi was just too fed up and tired. Although Tamaki didn't approach her for a while.

 **MIZUKI POV**

As I saw the door, dressed in the outfit Haruhi had left out -which I thought were a bit revealing, but I had put my uniform over it. Haruhi walked past still in her other clothes, muttered "Wait a sec" and continued on, I noticed that she looked guilty. I wonder what happened. I shrugged, counted to 12 and walked in.

 **NO ONE POV**

She knew that she had crossed a line, but whatever they thought, the truth was that she could hear the unmistakable footsteps of her twin and panicked. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she failed to notice when she passed a certain red-headed twin in the hallway.

Hikaru would have said something when he saw her, but she looked deep in thought and his arms were full with a box that he was dropping off to the storage room. He shrugged it off. Once he had put down the box and stretched, he strolled back to the 3rd Music Room.

He was a bit surprised to see Haruhi, in her uniform, and talking normally. Kaoru turned to him "Dude, you missed it, Haruhi just elbowed Boss when he hugged her, walked out for a sec to put her uniform back over these totally cute clothes, walked straight back in and is acting like nothing happened" the younger twin was grinning, but Hikaru frowned _But.. but I just passed her .._

 **A/N:** Heyyyy. So that's the first chapter, what do you think? Different point of views. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. This is first ever fan fiction so please go easy on me. Please read and review. I want to know what you think. _**-Crys**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **NO ONE POV**

Kaoru looked at his twin worriedly, ' _Something's been bothering him, I know that.. But why hasn't he said something? '_. Hikaru couldn't get it off his mind. Kaoru had said that she had left the room for 'a second'. But she had been a good two minutes away from the 3rd Music Room, and she hadn't been in her uniform... ( _Now that he thought about it, those clothes were actually super cute.._ ) But the main thing that bothered him was, even if she ran -which wouldn't make her all that much faster- how could she have reached wherever she had been going, changed, and ran back.. and then been back in the 3rd Music Room in the ( _approximately_ ) two minutes between when he had seen her and when _he_ had got back to the 3rd Music Room.. He sighed and leaned his head against the limo seat.

 **MIZUKI POV**

What was going on?! Hikaru had been giving me weird looks all throughout the tidy up and the meeting and Tamaki had not touched me and hadn't actually spoken the whole time. I was just glad to be lying on mine and Haru's bed, waiting for her to come back from practice. I then realized it was my turn for school tomorrow. And that Haruhi should have been back 7 minutes ago. She was never late. We were known for our punctuality. I frowned and went to search for her. Went I found her she was in the Studio, lying on her back and staring at the roof. I chuckled at the far-away look in her eyes. She didn't notice me come in. I lay down next to her on the floor and closed my eyes. After a minute I felt arms wrap around me and Haruhi snuggle into my side. I sighed and wrapped my left arm around my older sister.

 **NO ONE POV**

Mizuki had got to school early as usual and sat down at her desk. But was too tired so she buried her face in her crossed arms, blocking out the light and hoping to rest. Too soon she heard footsteps. Without looking up she muttered "Hey Kaoru". He looked surprised "How'd you know?". She sighed tiredly "I know you're footsteps" at this he looked more puzzled, "But Hikaru has the same footsteps.. And why do you know my footsteps anyway?" She was too tired to think it through before she answered "I guess when it comes to you I just pay attention". Then she realized what she had said and started blushing, thankful that her arms were still covering he face. If she looked up she would have noticed that Kaoru was blushing too. Neither knew what to say next. "So, where's your brother?" Mizuki asked finally. Fighting the blush so she could sit up, but looking anywhere except for his eyes. "Oh, right, he said he was going to test something out or something" he replied. Looking at the floor and subconsciously rubbing the back of his neck. He sat down and neither said anything more, both still with pink dusting across their cheeks.

Hikaru had walked in, told his younger twin he was testing something and made his way to where he had passed Haruhi the previous day. He waited for his designer watch to hit one minute and then walked much faster than Haruhi had been going around the corner he had definitely seen her walk around. Stopped, mimicked putting on uniform really quickly and practically ran to the 3rd Music Room. He checked his watch. That had taken just over three minutes. _How the hell had she done it?!_. He sighed frustratedly and stomped off to class. He walked in, through his books on the table and didn't even greet 'Haruhi' or Kaoru. This had both the younger twins attention. They looked at each other with worry and confusion, both silently agreeing that this was not good.

 **KAORU POV**

This isn't good.. Why won't he tell me whatever the hell is wrong?! We tell each other everything... I glanced at my twin but my eyes landed on the Brunette beside me. ' _I guess when it comes to you I just pay attention_...' I felt my face heat up a bit as I thought about what she had said earlier. What had she meant by that?! I shook my head and let my thoughts drift back to Hikaru..

I heard the bell and wasted no time leaning against my twin's desk, knowing that Haruhi was watching with those big, brown, eyes.. I shook away my thoughts and focused on my brother. "Hey, where'd you go earlier?" I asked, he didn't look up at me "Nowhere" he said "Well you obviously went _somewhere_ " "I didn't go anywhere", again he didn't look at me. I was starting to get annoyed " _Fine_ , what did you _do_ earlier?"I asked, why wouldn't he tell me? "Nothing! It's none of your business!" he snapped, he literally threw his books in his bag and stormed out. I was speechless as I saw Haruhi's figure race after him.

 **MIZUKI POV**

Kaoru was asking Hikaru about earlier. He wasn't answering. Then Hikaru yelled at Kaoru, threw his stuff in his bag and stormed out. I ran after him. "Wait!" I called, he sped up, I ran and grabbed his arm "Hikaru godamn Hitachiin, what is up with you?! You just yelled at your _brother_! He was just concerned because you won't tell him whatever the hell is wrong with you!". He said nothing, but I felt his muscles soften. Then he looked me in the face, and I could feel him tense up again, he glared at me and ran. I stood stunned for a second, but quickly followed "Hikaru!" He kept going. I just kept following the redhead. Getting more worried. I mean, I knew that he had a hard time controlling his feelings, but this was bad. For God's sake, he was worrying Kaoru! Poor Kaoru, he didn't deserve that.. ' _I guess when it comes to you I just pay attention_ '.. Why did I say that?! Anyway, I have to find out what's up with Hikaru. I ran forward and started walking beside him, trying to look casual because we were getting funny looks, he was ignoring me and trying to shake me off. Why couldn't Haruhi be here?! She understands Hikaru so much more than me.. I made a split second decision. In the end I pushed him into an empty classroom and locked the door behind us.

 **HIKARU POV**

Why won't she leave me alone?! I don't even know why I'm so annoyed! But it doesn't make sense! Nothing makes sense! I just don't understand, it's not physically possible! I felt a shove and stumbled through a door. Haruhi followed and locked the door behind her. We were in an empty classroom, oh yeah, it was Lunch... She had a worried and slightly annoyed expression on her face. I just leaned against a desk and looked down, refusing to look at her.

 **NO ONE POV**

Mizuki leaned against the door, Hikaru stared at the ground, hands in pockets, neither spoke. Finally Mizuki spoke, "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?". He said nothing. "Please. Look, Kaoru is worried, _I'm_ worried! Please, even if you don't tell me exactly what's wrong, at least give me a vague idea?". He kept staring at the floor as if wishing it would set on fire, "I don't understand something" he stated. She looked surprised "..okay..?". He sighed. "There's something that doesn't make sense", understanding dawned in her eyes " Is there anyway I can help?", he hesitated, "No" he said finally. She just nodded, still waiting "It's actually some _one_ ". _Oh._ She seemed to think before saying, " It's not, a.. girl, is it?". He realized what she thought. He gave a half chuckle "Not really". She nodded and leaned against the desk beside him. " Well, if it's bothering you this much.. Then figure it out" he looked puzzled "What?", "Oh come on! You know.. Do a little recon, google it, whatever, just keep it legal. You're Hikaru Hitachiin for Christ's sake!". He stared at her blankly for a moment before a devilish smirk crawled onto his face. "Yeah, you're right". Mizuki got the feeling she just screwed someone over, but she followed a back-to-normal Hikaru out of the room.

 **A/N:** There, a little KaoMizu in there. Keep in mind, that to Hikaru and Kaoru, Mizuki IS Haruhi, sorry if that causes confusion. Please review, I want to know your thoughts. _**-Crys**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **NO ONE POV**

Hikaru spent the whole day plotting and scheming with a new attitude. What _did_ bother him was the fact that he didn't quite know how to go about this. Haruhi goes home, gets the train and walks for a bit, then does chores, study and homework at her house. But that didn't stop following her being fun, she _was_ his toy after all, and let's just say he was bored.

 **MIZUKI POV**

I sighed. What a day, I couldn't wait to get home, Haruhi was surely practicing.. She always practiced more when something was on her mind. I guess I was a little worried, but my twin would tell me if she wanted to. It's probably nothing, probably just took her more than 40 seconds to figure out some homework or something She took these things even more seriously than me! I smiled to myself and walked out of the school gates.

 **HIKARU POV**

She hasn't noticed me, well of course she hasn't. I pulled on some ugly oversized hooded jumper the maid had given me, very un-me like. I smirked. Perfect. Kaoru had gone home pouting. But I couldn't tell him, it was so stupid... I watched Haruhi walk around the corner. No Host Club today.. I was just rethinking my plan through, when Haruhi walked past a randomly parked black limo. But she didn't actually walk past.. She put down her bag and opened it, but glanced up in my direction, of course I made sure she couldn't see me though. What was she doing? She then in, within a second, closed the bag, opened the limo door and jumped in, it driving away immediately. I stood frozen. Who the hell's limo was that?! Was she secretly meeting someone? I felt an unknown feeling like anger bubbling up inside me. Was it some guy? Was she secretly meeting some idiot unworthy of her?! I barely thought before calling my driver. He was there in a minute. "Follow that black limousine" I said lazily, he didn't need to be told twice.

I sat and thought about who it could possibly be. She didn't have friends except for us.. Did that mean it was someone in the Host Club?! She didn't even hesitate before getting in, so that meant they were familiar. Had someone offered her a ride home? She never let's us take her home... I groaned and leaned back against the car seat. Finally we slowed down. "They're pulling in" came the voice from the front. I got out of the car and walked a bit. They were driving into a huge mansion that I've never seen before. I had to admit, it was nice even for my standards. I waited until the limo was up the drive way and out of sight. I had taken off the horrendous hoodie back in the car. I casually strolled up to the gate to see guards standing outside.

One of them gave me a once over and raised his eyebrow. "I'm Hikaru Hitachiin" I said, standing straight. His eyebrow didn't move. I sighed as if I was annoyed "I'm expected". He looked at my uniform and said "No, you're not". I was stunned. Didn't he know who I was? " Yes actually, I am. And my mother is a very important person. Do I need to talk to you're employer?" I asked. Oldest trick in the book. He raised both eyebrows "Oh? And who would my employer _be_ , exactly?". How dare he?! He couldn't talk to me like that "Like I don't know _that_ " I said, hoping to talk my way out of this this. I saw a triumphant smirk cross his face "No, I don't think you do. Now, you have twelve seconds to get off this property" I cocked my head "Or else..?" He smiled a sadistic smile "You wanna find out?" I glared at him "One", how dare he?! "Two" he cooed "Three", he was obviously enjoying this. "Four". My eye involuntary twitched. I had never been denied _anything, "_ "Five". I growled and turned away. Stomping back to my limo. I could _feel_ that annoying smirk he had on his face. But I wouldn't give up so easily.

I told my driver to drive as far as the corner, to make it look like I left. I got out, dismissing him, and climbed up onto a wall. I could just see the mansion. I kept going forward until I saw the fence and guards. No way I was getting any closer. I took out the binoculars my driver handed me ( **A/N: for the sake of the story, the driver is just super prepared** ) and looked in the window. It was just an empty room. So was the next one, and the next, and the next one, and the next one, there was a maid folding sheets in that one, next one was empty, one beside that.. Empty, empty, empty. I groaned. Then I saw it, movement. I looked into that window, I couldn't see anything. I cursed and tried to move around to get a better view. Godamnit! Why couldn't this be easy?!

After a lot of crawling. I was halfway up some tree. I would die if I were found in this position. A Hitachiin, in a _tree._ This better be worth it. I looked in the window. It took me a minute to comprehend what I was seeing. I almost fell.

A big, lush room, the walls were made of mirrors. There was no furniture except for a table tucked away in the corner. Fine, expensive curtains tied back from the window, giving me a perfect view. And Haruhi Fujioka, honour student, bookworm, unathletic Haruhi Fujioka. Dancing. _Haruhi Fujioka_ was dancing in a huge room -presumably a studio- inside a strange, lavish mansion. To be honest, I didn't care about anything else, not where, when, why, how, all I cared about was who and what. Haruhi Fujioka, _dancing._

It was the most mesmerizing thing I had ever seen. Haruhi's slim figure, dressed in a tight tank top and a fitted tracksuit, spinning and bending to the movement. She was as flexible as the most graceful ragdoll ever. It wasn't ballet, that I could tell. It was modern and all over the place, but held such _beauty_. She froze, her chest lifted towards the roof, head back, as if being hung from the roof by a string attached to her chest. Then the music started again, she bent her back, body curling inwards in the most beautiful and graceful way I had ever seen. Then she stretched one arm forward as if reaching for something, for some _one_ , desperately trying to reach out, then she folded up again and continued, without thinking, without hesitating, she was fluid, perfect.

"HIKARU?!", I cursed, remembering where I was. Haruhi stopped dancing and looked out the window. She obviously saw me because she ran to the window and squinted, staring straight at me, then her eyes widened. I froze. She froze. I looked down at who had seen me. I saw Haruhi standing on the ground looking up at me. Wait, _what?!_ I looked back up at the window. Haruhi's shocked face was staring at me. I looked down at the ground, Haruhi's disbelieving face was staring at me. That's when I felt myself slip. It took me a moment to realize what was happening and why I was falling. I was too surprised to even scream. Then it all went black.

 **HARUHI POV**

"HIKARU?!" I heard my twin yell. I looked out the window and saw something in a tree. I ran to the window and squinted. _Hikaru?!_ Hikaru was sitting in a tree, binoculars around his neck, looking straight at me. I froze. He looked down. He looked back up. His face was pale and really, _really_ , confused. I wanted to curse. Then he fell. I don't think he knew what was happening. I screamed. I climbed onto the windowsill, I turned and held the drain pipe, I slid down and hit the ground, hard. I didn't care. _No, no no no._ I got up and ran, not thinking while I rubbed my stinging hands on my tracksuit. _No, no no NO._ Mizuki was leaning over his crumpled figure. I could feel the tears running down my face as I ran. I threw myself on the ground. He wasn't moving, _he wasn't moving_. I tried to breathe. My throught was blocked. Mizu's face was pale and horrified, I didn't care. "Hikaru. HIKARU!" I screamed. I shook him. My hands were filthy and bleeding. I was dirtying his blazer. I couldn't care. I was sobbing. I could feel shouting and running from behind me "HIKARU! Wake up, WAKE UP GODAMNIT!" He wasn't moving. I was pushed away as shouting men crowded around him. I felt Mizu's arms wrap around me tight, squeezing me, trying to reassure me. I just sobbed and tried to breathe.

 **A/N:** Wow, so that got heavy fast. Yup, Haruhi dances, we'll just have to see where that goes. It might be a bit OOC at times, apologies. So, honestly, that did not go how I was expecting it to. There's no real plan to this story, I'm as clueless as to what comes next as you are. Please Review, I want to know your thoughts. _**-Crys**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **HARUHI POV**

I hadn't moved in at least 12 minutes. After the drama... It was all a whirlwind. They said he was fine, that he should get his arm looked at by a professional, but that he was going to be fine. They tried to call an ambulance, but Mizuki had said no. I don't know why. But I felt the same objection to the idea. He was lying on the couch. I was staring at him. He hadn't woken up, they said he was fine, _but the hasn't woken up_. I can't bring myself to look away. Everyone says how cute and peaceful people are when they sleep, but he wasn't asleep. To most people he would look asleep, but I could see it, the tenseness around his eyes and forehead, the pain in his features, the confusion laced within his face. He wasn't asleep. There was a difference.

I could hear Mizuki on the phone behind me. "We don't have time for questions, Kaoru. Please, there is a limo outside your house, just get in it! No, you don't need anything. Just get in the godamn limo! Oh for Christ's sake, Kaoru! It's Hikaru. There's no time to explain so just hurry up! Stop asking questions and _hurry up_! ..." She had walked out of the room. It was just me and Hikaru. We had asked to be alone. Without thinking, I moved forward and kneeled beside him, taking his hand in mine -it had been insisted that my hands be cleaned and bandaged up despite my protest- I whispered softly "Hey Hikaru.. You can't hear me, but I just... I'm so sorry Hikaru, Mizuki is telling me it's not, but I feel like this is all my fault.. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for lying, I'm sorry for pretending and faking, but just pull through, you need to pull through..." I exhaled "I need you to pull through".

I stayed like that for a minute, carefully watching for any change. I sighed. I carefully placed his hand back next to him and made to stand up. But I paused, I looked at his face. Then I leaned in, slowly, and lightly kissed his cheek. I sat back up in the chair and continued looking at him.

 **HIKARU POV**

 _Godamn that hurt._ My whole body was throbbing. My mouth felt dry and my head felt like someone was drilling a thousand screws into it. I tried to groan, but I didn't have the energy. After a moment, my breathing got deeper and I made the tiniest noise. I heard someone move. ".. Hikaru?.." I knew that voice, it was so familiar, I groaned and tried to move my hand to my head, but I basically just twitched. I heard what sounded like a chair falling over and someone grabbed my hand "Hikaru? Hikaru are you awake?" The softness to the voice distracted me. It made the painfeel a world away. I focused on the voice, "Hikaru? Can you hear me? Please be okay, please be okay. Please.." I felt a drop of water hit my arm, was it raining. Then another. I realized it was tears. They were crying "I'm so, so sorry. Please be okay, you need to be okay, I need you to be okay.." Another two teardrops. I realized who it was "..Ha... Haruhi... Haruhi..?" I rasped out. My voice sounded weird and it was painful. "Yeah Hika, it's Haruhi, can you.. Can you sit up..?" I focused on tenderness of her voice. I tried to put more power into the hand she holding, but I was too weak. I shook my head the tiniest bit "..No.. Sor..ry". I heard her voce. It was a melody.. She was singing. I was surprised as I realised that Haruhi was singing. Her voice was so smooth, like melted caramel. I exhaled.

 **KOARU POV**

I wanted to go in. But Haruhi said couldn't until we were told we could. We were sitting outside. She seemed so stressed. I held her hand " He's.. he's gonna be fine.. right?" She nodded, staring at the wall. Then she closed her eyes and rested her head on my shoulder, I could feel my face heat up a bit, but it was.. Well, nice. I could hear her breathing and I could feel her heartbeat, she sighed "I'm so sorry... It's all our fault.." I looked down at her. I had so many questions, where were we? She said Hikaru fell out of tree, why was the idiot in a tree?! Who was ' _our_ fault'. I thought for a minute. And then realized Haruhi's breathing had changed. I listened to it and noticed her body had softened, hand still in mine. She was asleep. Haruhi Fujioka was asleep on my shoulder. I almost smiled. And we just sat like that, hand in hand, and at some point, I fell asleep too.

 **MIZUKI POV**

I felt someone tapping me. "Mizu. Mizu!" They whispered. I opened my eyes to see Haruhi's face grinning at me. I looked up and realized my hand was entwined with Kaoru's and that I had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He was asleep as well. I blushed furiously. "You two are cozy" Haru was smirking, "Hikaru's awake. Kaoru can see him. I'll go know. We can save the truth for later. But we _do_ have to tell them". " Shame" I whispered "I was really enjoying this.." I grinned, Haruhi mirriod my grin. "See ya", with that she walked away. I waited until she was around the corner and shook Kaoru. " Kaoru, Kaoru we can go in now". Hesleepily opened his eyes and looked me. I remembered that we were still holding hands. My face went red again and I quickly let go, standing up and brushing imaginary dust of my clothes, not meeting his eyes. I opened the door and let Kaoru go in first.

 **NO ONE POV**

Hikaru was sore and didn't want to move, thinking about his conversation with Haruhi. She had walked out to go get Kaoru. Now Hikaru was talking to Kaoru. He had told Haruhi and now Kaoru that he couldn't remember what had happened before. Although that wasn't exactly true. He did rember, but realized that his memory was screwed up, because what he remembered hadn't been real, probably some weird dream and memory mix. _Better for them to think I don't remember than to think my head's messed up_ , he had reasoned. Mizuki was watching from the couch, knowing Hikaru thought she had just been in there and Kaoru probably thought she was just giving them space.

Haruhi was back in the studio, dancing, lifting her spirit. She was lying to herself that she was fine and knew it was going to happen eventually, even though she was nervous and worried, and, well, a little bit scared. How would they react? Would they want anything to do with her and Mizu anymore? Would they tell everyone? Did she want everyone to know? Should they tell everyone or just the Host Club or just the twins? Would they both have to go to school?. The more she thought, the harder she danced, pounding it all out of her system. She turned up the music and played a fast, upbeat song. She took a deep breath and continued dancing, hard, fast, sharp, perfect.

 **MIZUKI POV**

I was sitting as the twins talked. I joined in the conversation for the most part. Then there was a knock on the door "Fujioka-san, your presence is requested outside. Alone", the maid bowed and left, shutting the door. I quickly walked to the door, knowing the brothers were staring at me. I opened the door and closed it behind me. Haruhi was leaning against the wall. Her face was full of emotions. "We have to tell them" she said. "I know". " Now" _What?!_ " _Now_?" I repeated "As in _right now_?! No way!" She looked at me and I could see the pain in her eyes "Yes, Mizu, right now" "No. Now is not the time" "Well too bad" "Haru! We can't! What will they say?! We should wait! They could take this the wrong way!" "WELL IF THEY DON'T LIKE IT IT'S THEIR OWN GODAMN FAULT!" she yelled. Her whole body was tense. I couldn't believe it. "CALM DOWN! YOU'RE NOT THINKING STRAIGHT, HARU!" I knew Kaoru and Hikaru couldn't hear us, we had soundproof doors and walls. I was terrified. What would Kaoru think when we told him? I wanted to put it off as long as possible. "I'M SCARED TOO YOU KNOW!" she looked close to tears, "BUT BETTER GET IT OVER WITH, BECAUSE IF THEY DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH US THEY SHOULD JUST LEAVE!" she screamed. "Haru..." I whispered. She grabbed my arm, threw the door open and marched inside. I could tell she instantly regret it, but there was no turning back now.

 **A/N:** *whistles*. So.. That was.. Interesting. How will Hikaru and Kaoru react? Haruhi is a bit OOC in this chapter, hope you don't mind. I know it's unrealistic that Hikaru is fine after that fall, but I couldn't bring myself to write a whole hospital scene. Again, this is not how I had originally thought this would go. Please Review, I want to know you're thought. _**-Crys**_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **HARUHI POV**

 _Crap_. Why did I do that?! I just... I was so confused, and I was stressed, and.. and.. Then I _shouted_ at _Mizuki_ and shoved open the door. Letting Hikaru and Kaoru see the two of us.. Why did I do that?! Now both boys were staring at us, mouths open and not saying anything. I knew Mizu was uncomfortable, this is all my fault, Mizu's going red and I know I am too. Trust me and my rash thinking! Well, no going back now..

 **KAORU POV**

What.. What the hell just happened. Why are there two Haruhi's... This doesn't make sense. Haruhi is holding Haruhi's wrist and they both went red... _What?!_

 **HIKARU POV**

I... I... Well, at least my memory makes sense. Two Haruhi's... Unless I'm seeing double.. Which is not good.. Then again Kaoru isn't saying anything, so.. Maybe? Does that mean that Haruhi can dance..? Or was _that_ my mind being weird.. Or maybe, it was all a weird dream thing.. _And_ I'm seeing double.. Hmm... Hang on.. _There are two Haruhi's standing in the doorway right now_! What the actual hell is going on?!

 **MIZUKI POV**

Haru! I don't like this... They're staring at me.. I don't like this... Just breathe.. What do I do... Umm.. I guess there's no choice.. Okay, act cool, Haru will cop on.. Calm down, you're Mizuki Fujioka, you can do this.. I didn't think it through before my Host smile came over my face. Me, _nervous_? No.. heh.. I stepped forward "Hey! I'm Mizuki, this is my twin Haruhi, you know us both but you mainly know my older sister here.. Welcome to our home!" I said, as if I wasn't freaking out. I bowed and stood beside Haru, putting my arm around her shoulders. No one moved for a minute.

 **NO ONE POV**

Kaoru spoke first ".. You're.. Twins.. And you live.. Here.." He still seemed to be digesting this information as he spoke. Hikaru was speechless for a minute, then he got angry. He stood up, his hair covered his eyes "You were.. Lying. This whole time.. You've been _lying_ to us?!" He looked up and glared at the twins. Haruhi flinched at his words. She had never seen that look in his eye before. Mizuki tried to comfort her twin by holding her hand, she didn't even notice. By this point, Haruhi had bent her head down, her fringe covering half of her face. _I knew it. They hate us_. Mizuki's grip on her twin tightened. Hikaru was obviously waiting for some response, looking at only Haruhi now. When neither of them said anything, Hikaru grabbed his younger brother's arm and pulled him away, down the hall.

Mizuki didn't say anything. _That could have gone better.._. Haruhi was shaking a little, gripping her sister's hand. Then she did something none of the four of them expected. She ran into the hall where the brothers were still visible "Wait!" She yelled. Hikaru stopped dragging his twin and turned around. Kaoru looked helplessly between the two older twins. Mizuki walked into the hall and stood nervously being her sister "You never gave us a chance to explain.." She was barely audible, but they heard her. Hikaru looked at her face and realized how harsh he had been. Kaoru could feel his brother's hand soften.

Mizuki stepped forward "I'll get you some tea.." She muttered, looking down. She was walking past when, "I'll come too!". She turned surprised to Kaoru, who was looking at her, a blush on his face, Hikaru was looking at him in disbelief. "I-I mean, I want to see this place, heh" he rubbed the back of his neck, his face still red. _He looks so adorable when he blushes.._ Mizuki mentally slapped herself "O-of course, this way". Hikaru are Haruhi were left alone the hallway. _Godamnit Kaoru!_ Both elder twins thought.

 **HARUHI POV**

He looked angry, but his eyes told a different story, they showed hurt and betrayal and probably annoyment at himself for falling for our trick, staring into them soothed my nerves. His eyes, those big, amber orbs.. _Haruhi!_ I avoided his face and indictaded the couch. He sat down. "I -well.. Why don't you ask a question..?" I asked hesitantly. He didn't reply for a minute, "How well do I know you?" I was taken aback by his question. He wants to start with that? "Well, you know me more than Mizuki, I would come to school three days of the week.. But, it's funny.. Even though Kaoru has been around me more, I feel like he knows Mizu better.." I smiled and looked up, wondering what they were doing.. I glanced at Hikaru and almost jumped when I realized he was staring at me. How could I let my mind wander? "So.. You both pretended to be Haruhi.. Well, you weren't pretending I suppose.. This explains so much though..", At that I looked at him, he noticed and chuckled, waving his hand saying as if saying ' _never mind_ '

"No one knew except for the Chairman.. Not even Tamaki -senpai" he froze when I said that, I wondered why. "Why is that, why is Tono not knowing significant?" He demanded, he looked furious, what was going on, why was this important, wasn't it obvious? "Because he's the Chairman's son..?" I looked at him, trying to figure out what was going on in his mind. He blushed "O-oh, right, of course..", weirdo. "Well, you don't remember what happened before the fall, which I was hoping you could tell me more about, like why you were in a tree," I raised my eyebrow at him "but, well, I'm a Fujioka, which you know, but, Mom's actually pretty famous. She always loved dancing, it's what she dedicated her life to.. After time, she started making up her own style of dance, she became really big. We own studios every place you can think of, she's always travelling, but we don't mind-". I noticed Hikaru had a far -away look in his eyes, like he was remembering something, he looked transfixed on the memory. I didn't realize I was smiling while gazing at his face.

 **HIKARU POV**

As she talked, I felt all my anger dissolve, her voice, I remembered her singing to me, I'm sure it was her not Misu-Mizuki(..?). When she said ' _Not even Tamaki-senpai_ ', I felt that feeling bubbling up again, the same one I got when I thought she was meeting some guy. Then she mentioned dancing, and my head was filled with the memory of her dancing around the room. Her motion, her grace, the look on her face.. I was consumed by it.. I really wanted to see it again, I realized.. Then I noticed Haruhi had stopped talking. My face went hot and I looked at her, she was staring at me and smiling, I knew I was going redder,I'm sure it looked _great_ with my hair.. She snapped out of her thoughts and realized I saw she was staring. She blinked "Sorry". " N-no, it's fine" I said, just a _little_ too quickly. She didn't seem to notice and smiled at me. My heart sped up, why?

 **MIZUKI POV**

Kaoru didn't seem angry or annoyed, but I knew he wanted to ask "So, I suppose you should just ask, that _would_ be the polite thing to do" I teased. He smirked and rolled his eyes "But of course, what sort of a Host would I be if I wasn't _polite_ ", I giggled. I _never_ giggle. I felt like such a girl! " But, I was wondering, you know.. Twins, big mansion..?" She didn't actually ask, but I knew what he meant "Right, well, as I said, I'm Mizuki, Haruhi's younger twin sister" he nodded "You do know me, just, well.. Not _really_ , I go to school twice a week, but of course everyone thinks I'm Haruhi, I don't really mind. I guess it's a bit odd, but it's really quite fun, Tamaki-senpai that idiot is probably the biggest pain, always calling us his 'Darling Daughter', I would slap him, but Haruhi wouldn't dare, so that wouldn't really work out" "Ah, so you were the one who elbowed him in the ribs, that never was really explained, nice job though" I stopped walking "What?" He turned to me "Yesterday, after club, Tono spun you around and you elbowed him, serves him right too, _perve_.." I shook my head "No, yesterday was Haru, I came in just before the meeting", he raised his eyebrows "Oh, must have been Haruhi then" I frowned, whatever. At least this was going better than Haru and Hikaru were sure to be.. I bit my lip.

 **KAORU POV**

I knew Hika was pissed, but I couldn't really understand it, like _we_ would hesitate to do what they did. Mizuki was smiling, we walked in a comfortable silence. When she smiled at me, I felt flustered, when she said my name my heart skipped a beat, when she laughed I couldn't help but smile. I closed my eyes and I realized we had reached the kitchen "Oh.. You never said, how come you live here, I think it's safe to say your not a Commoner". She looked surprised, then laughed, I listened as she talked, smiling.

 **A/N:** A tad longer than usual. What do you think? I feel like I need to give Kaoru more attention.. Okay, start was a bit -well, a more than a bit- heavy I guess, but it ended all fluffy, right? Other characters should come into in the next few chapters, again, not sure how this will go, I feel like I may be laying the KaoMizu on a bit too much.. Thoughts? Please Review, I want to know your thoughts. _**-Crys**_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 **MIZUKI POV**

Kaoru and I were inthe kitchen. I explained that since Mom was brought up as Commoner, we prefer to do things ourselves if we can instead of bothering the maids. He seemed fascinated by this. He was looking at me as I made the tea. I met his gaze "What?". He just shook his head "You're amazing". I almost dropped the tray and I knew I was blushing furiously. He then turned pink "I-I mean, what you _do_ is amazing, not _you_ are amazing. Not that you _aren't_ amazing! I-I just-" I interrupted him by laughing, he nervously smiled "I know what you mean, Kaoru" I smiled at him, his face seemed to go more red before slowly turning back to normal, "Now we better get back, who knows how those two are doing" I meant to make it sound like a joke, but I bit my lip nervously and Kaoru nodded.

 **HIKARU POV**

I was laughing. I have no idea what I was laughing at, but I started laughing, then Haruhi laughed too, and whenever we would calm down, just looking at each other made us start again. Her eyes were twinkling and she had a loose, giddy aura around her. I don't know why I was so mad to begin with, the more she explained, the funnier it seemed, the two of them managed to trick the _entire school_ , bar the Chairman, even though they were both in the building at times. I tried to remember all the times Kaoru and I did things like that. I found that Haruhi was a lot more devious than I would have guessed, the conversation had turned into us telling stories of all the pranks we played. For the first time, I didn't even notice Kaoru wasn't in the room, glued to my side.

Haruhi had just started speaking again when there was a hesitant knock on the door. We turned to the door and saw Mizuki and Kaoru's head's appear nervously. They both visibly relaxed when they saw we were smiling. I met Haruhi eyes and we both burst into laughter again. Mizuki gave Kaoru a look and he just shrugged, we were both still laughing. Mizuki came in and put down a tray with tea on it. She sat down and folded her legs under her, Kaoru sat down next to her, as in, _right_ next to her, they were a millimeter away from touching. When Mizuki directed her attention at Haruhi, I raised my eyebrow at my brother, he tilted his head a bit, not knowing what I meant. I was about to roll my eyes, when I noticed how close me and Haruhi were. I blushed as I realized that Haruhi's feet were leaning on my knee -she was sitting cross-legged as well- and that neither of us had noticed. Now Kaoru raised his eyebrow at me, seeing my pink-dusted face. I just shook my head a fraction and stared into my tea.

 **HARUHI POV**

"So Haru" my twin started "are we telling the rest of the Host Club?". I frowned and Hikaru and Kaoru stopped whatever interaction they had been having to look at us. "Well.. I suppose we have to. Kinda weird if only two of them know, and it ruins the whole thing if any of them know anyhow. I am tempted to tell everyone except Tamaki-senpai though..". My twin rolled her eyes but smiled. "But that's it, I don't think I want to become a proper student yet.." she was grinning. "So, how should we do it? You wanna just walk in? Or we could invite them up to the mansion.." "One of us could call you Mizuki" Kaoru said, Hikaru smiled "Boss' face when he finds out we knew before him..' _Well, we are their classmates and Friends, so of course they trusted us first'_ ", Kaoru joined in when they said the last bit. I smiled. Not that I _liked_ to see Tamaki-senpai hurt, but the twins knew _just_ how to wind him up, even if I didn't get why he was so dramatic sometimes.

I thought about it "I guess it makes most sense to just invite them up.. But, is there a way we could _possibly_ exclude Tamaki-senpai? I don't really want him in my house to be honest.." I was just voicing my thoughts out loud, but the other three laughed. "I doubt it.. But we could get Kyoya-senpai to just video it or something, only inviting Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai.. Nah. I think it's easiest to just tell them after Host Club. After all, do we _really_ want them knowing where we actually live?" My twin asked. I shook my head, grinning. Then I clicked my fingers. They looked at me, Mizu had a brow raised, knowing I just had a thought. "So. It's Thursday.. And we don't have school tomorrow, right?" The three of them simultaneously nodded "The teachers have some planning day thing.. I dunno" Kaoru said. "Well.. Do you guys wanna stay here?" Mizuki looked at me ' _What?!'_ her face seemed to say, I shrugged "Why not. It would be fun. We have plenty of guest rooms and Yuzuha-sama wouldn't mind", the twins repeated " _Yuzuha-sama?!_ You call our Mom Yuzuha-sama?!", I rolled my eyes "As if I don't know you're Mom. She loves making outfits for us!" They stared at me. I rolled my eyes again "..So? How about it?" They looked at each other and smirked "Surprised you had to ask".

 **KAORU POV**

Mizuki and Haruhi were leading us to our room. It was right across the hall from theirs. " Bed, bathroom, shower, bath, change of clothes" they listed, pointed at each thing. Why they had clothes our size, I had no idea. They smiled and said we should get comfortable and that they'd be in the sitting room. I nodded with my brother as the door closed. I sighed and lay on the bed, feeling the mattress sink as Hikaru lay beside me. "So.." I said. "They were lying this entire time.. They even went so far as to pay the guy who lives at that house to pretend he was their Dad and that they lived there. I wonder how much they payed him, after all those times Tono knocked on that door after.." I grinned at Hika's words. _Poor guy_. "So are we going to sit here or actually wander around?" I asked, "You're asking?" Was the reply.

I knocked on the girls door, just to make sure they weren't there. No answer. I opened the door and went inside, Hika behind me. The room was like a mirror down the middle, even more so than our room. Matching wardrobes with matching clothes in identical order. Matching beside tables with matching lamps and matching books with identical bookmarks in the same page, the list goes on. We read through the titles of the books and analysed the clothes, making sure not to touch anything. Once we decided we had looked around enough, we backed out of the door and continued down the hall. We split up after a couple of turns and went separate ways.

I wandered around, looking at things and trying to remember where what was. I found myself in a room that had a huge window, with a telescope on a table with directions on it. It had tons of arrows, pointing every which way, with words beside them like 'Sea' and 'Birds nests' and 'Beach'. I shrugged and looked through. When I followed the arrow, I could see the sea through the lense. I watched it for a while, looking at the waves. I could see the different blues of the ocean, noting the different birds. Then there was a hand on my shoulder, I jumped, hitting my elbow off the telescope. "I'm so sorry!". Mizuki was standing behind me. I rubbed my elbow, "When'd you get there?". " I was walking past when I saw you. It's beautiful, isn't it? The sea. That was what you were looking at, right?" I nodded, amazed she could tell. I wondered how many times she had looked out of that, gazing at the different things that could be seen. She wandered to the window and sat down.

"It's gorgeous. The waves, the ocean, the life beneath the surface. If you look long enough, you'll notice that no two waves are the same, they can't be. No matter how similar they seem, each is unique and special." I stared at her. She was gazing out the window, smiling while she talked, she seemed so peaceful, relaxed. I couldn't look away. I quietly sat down on the windowsill, not wanting to snap her out of her thoughts. "That's,'s how I can tell, you know. You might thinks it's because I have a twin myself, but that's not the reason I can tell you and Hikaru apart. It's because you're different. You're individuals. You _are_ similar, I know, so are me and Haru, but that doesn't mean we're the same. Even if an entire school thinks I'm my sister, that doesn't matter, so long as I know who I am, and Haruhi knows who I am." I was entranced by her words, then she looked at me. I stared into her big, brown eyes, thinking I could lose myself in those orbs. "So, I want you to keep in mind, even if no one in the _world_ can see the difference in you and Hikaru, you can. You know you're different. And I know you're different, you'll always be different. Because you're unique, you're _you_ , Kaoru." I couldn't speak, my heart was beating fast. Her voice echoed in my head. No one could ever tell us apart, yet here she was, telling me I was different, that even if I couldn't tell sometimes, I was unique. I didn't even realize that we were getting closer. I was too caught up in her eyes to see that I had leaned in. But I knew what was happening when I touched her cheek, and gently closed the gap between us, placing my lips on hers.

 **A/N:** I'm so happy! Writing this makes me so happy. It's all fluff. It's so cute and fuzzy! This was not planned, at all, but I just had to. I love the last part so much! I'm away for a week, so it'll be a while before the next chapter, sorry. Please Review, I want to know your thoughts. _**-Crys**_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 **KAORU POV**

It was short and innocent. I pulled away, my hand still on her cheek, and gazed into her eyes, surprised. Then what just happened hit me like a truck. I dropped my hand and jerked away from Mizuki, I felt all the blood rush to my face. "I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean t-to, I, I just.. I-" "Kaoru", she interrupted me, babbling like an idiot. "Don't be sorry", I looked at her stunned. That was not what I was expecting, I was expecting her to scream, or even to slap me, not.. that. I knew I seemed like an idiot. I was supposed to say something, but I couldn't form words right now. She just giggled and smiled at me, the kind of smile that made my heart speed up. "That kiss was whatever you want it to be" she said. We.. we kissed. I actually kissed her. I smiled back at her nervously.

Then her face went pale. I flinched. What did I do? "Kaoru... Where's Hikaru?" She said slowly. I frowned "Uhh.. I don't know. We went different ways.." What was wrong? She cursed under her breath.

 **HIKARU POV**

I was just wandering along the halls when I heard music. I knew the song. I have it on my phone. I followed the sound down a hallway to a door left less than a millimeter ajar. I slowly pushed the door open an inch. I saw mirrors everywhere. The walls were mirrors. I could see a table and stereo reflected in one corner. And I realized I had seen this room before. Along with my realization came the fact that there was a person dancing to the music. Haruhi. Her movements matched the rhythm of the music perfectly. I found myself, once again, mesmerized by the sight of Haruhi dancing.

She was using all the space. A different style to earlier. A different mood in the movements. She was still effortlessly moving. _Was this Haruhi?_ , I mean, I'd like to think that I can tell them apart.. But I can't. Haruhi is so unathletic. But then obviously so is Mizuki.. But that doesn't matter. I couldn't take my eyes away. I wasn't really aware of anything other than the figure in front of me. I didn't even notice when the song changed. I knew this one too. It was on my phone, I didn't realize that this came after the other song on my playlist, or that the following song was the next on it.

Her movements changed to match the rhythm, they slowed ever so slightly, and became more centered. My eyes followed her every movement. She had changed clothes. She now wore a deep blue tank top and full length, black leggings, she wasn't wearing shoes or socks, and had a simple clip in her hair. Keeping it away from her eyes. She spun and jumped, arms bent slightly above her. She landed softly and immediately did two more turns. She dropped to the ground while twisting, like a flower blooming in reverse. She stayed on the floor, rolling onto her side, then her arm and leg moved over so she was on her back as if they were being pulled. She arched her back, lifting her chest up to the ceiling. Then her arms came up over her head, as if taking off a jumper, making her sit up, she rolled onto her knees, arms raised, looking up, as if she had jumped and someone caught her, then her arms slipped as if they let go and she fell onto her hip. Her torso lay on her knees. Then her arms held up her torso, she was facing the ground, and her knees swayed, then she was in a plank-like position, with one leg stiff while the other was relaxed. That leg swished around, swiping up the other one. Her legs were in the air while she moved her arm, flipping her body up just as her feet landed on the floor again. One leg came up and she lowered her shoulders onto the floor, arms flat beside her. The other leg followed and her body raised, feet in the air, shoulders and arm the only parts of her body touching the ground. Then she flipped. Arms landing first, body bending gracefully after them. When her feet hit the floor, she slid them out into a box splits just as the music died down. Her body heaved barely and gently, still in that position. Looking at the ground, legs in a box split and hands in front of her.

She swung her legs to the front, then uncoiled her body into a sitting position, and flopped onto the floor. She stared at the ceiling. After a moment she gently closed her eyes and her body dsoftened, but she wasn't sleeping. I knew the music ended, that she was finished dancing. But I still couldn't move. I was frozen in place. How long had I been sitting here? And when had I changed from standing to sitting. I looked around and knocked the door with my knee by accident. I froze at the sound. Haruhi ( _I think_ ) was looking right sat me. I mentally cursed. Her face stayed blank "Hikaru?", I flinched "Y-yes?'. "What are you doing?" Her voice was devboid of emotion. My mouth went dry "I.. I was-well I, I mean.. I-" I stopped talking, knowing I didn't have an answer.

 **HARUHI POV**

Hikaru was sitting behind the door. I stared at him. What had he seen? Did I want him to see? Was this another secret I was going to keep from him? Should I be angry at him? I wasn't sure what I should be feeling. Then my eyes widened and I realized. _Shit_. Surely he wouldn't have noticed, right? I'm sure he didn't notice. And who knows how long he had been sitting there. He looked panicked, probably not a good sighn. But maybe he figured it was a coincidence. Or if he had heard only one or two songs he probably didn't even notice. But.. What if he heard three or four.. Surely he wouldn't think _that_ a coincidence, or maybe he hadn't even been listening or concentrating on the music.. My thoughts drifted back to that night.

 _The thunder was so loud. I felt my body flinch and stiffen at each boom. Tears were running down my face. I was under the altar of a church I had run past. Why couldn't we have just gone back, why did he have to be so- "Haruhi!" I couldn't reply. "Haruhi?" The voice was sdofter and the footsteps were getting closer. Then the cloth was lifted up, and Hikaru's face was looking at me. He ripped the cloth from the altar and wrapped it around me. I felt his head phones being placed on my head and the music blasted in my ears, blocking out the thunder. He sat down and pulled me to his side. I was too surprised to speak. I closed my eyes, letting the music surround me. "I'm sorry" I heard his voice above the song, his asm tightened around me "I'm sorry for leaving you by yourself.. And I'm sorry for saying mean thing about your friend.. I'm sorry" I knew it wasn't easy for him to say that. "Thank you, Hikaru" I said, listening to the music and pressing into his side. I felt safe and warm._

I blushed slightly at the memory. He didn't know how much that meant to me. He didn't know that every time a thunderstorm hits, I play his playlist. He doesn't know that the only way I can feel safe is by listening to those songs and thinking of him.. I blushed harder. I also forgot he was in front of me right now, nervous and stuttering. Except he wasn't. He was looking at me closely. How long had I been thinking. I realized that at some point I had wrapped my arms around myself and brought my knees to my chest, like I had been then. I stood up and brushed imaginary dust off my clothes. I knew my face was still tinted pink. There was curiosity and concern in his eyes. I didn't know what to say, or how to act. I felt like you do when the teacher cal!s on you when you've been daydreaming. I avoided his eyes and said "How much did you see", that made him remember, and he looked flustered again " Umm.. Two,maybe three songs.." He muttered, looking down. I wanted to groan. No, he obviously didn't realize. But then he met my gaze "You were beautiful" he said, I could hear the honesty and amazement in his voice. I tried not to smile as a warm, fuzzy feeling grew in my chest.

 **MIZUKI POV**

 _Shit._ She'll kill me. No one was supposed to see. Please don't let him see her. As I turned the corner, I saw the open door. _Godamnit_. I heard two voices, Haru and Hikaru. But she didn't _sound_ angry. _Thank God._ Kaoru was following me, confused. I almost brought my hand to my lips when I thought about him. We kissed. He actually _kissed_ me. I still had butterflies and I could feel where his hand had been on my cheek. I shook away those thoughts and listened. They were just talking, it was fine. Haruhi laughed, it was definitely fine. I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding and slumped against the wall. Kaoru looked at me puzzled. Then he heard his twin and mine talking and he tilted his head. I just shook mine while still smiling from relief. He sat next to me on the floor and I rested my head on his shoulder.

 **A/N:** Finished. Sorry it took so long. Tell me if you thought this should have gone differently. I thought this was nice. Please Review, I want to know your thoughts. _**-Crys**_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

 **HIKARU POV**

She was smiling. Haruhi looked so adorable when she smiled. I grinned back. "Maybe we should go find the other two. Mizuki said she was gonna bring you both downstairs, but you're here, so who knows where Kaoru is". I shrugged and opened an arm out in a ' _ladies first_ ' gesture. She quirked her eyebrow but smirked, walking out. When I turned I saw my twin and Mizuki sitting on the floor, her head leaning on his shoulder. They didn't notice us. "Well you two look cozy" I said, sauntering over, they jumped apart "Not taking advantage of sweet little Mizuki, I hope" Kaoru went bright red and started spluttering, I smirked. Mizuki rolled her eyes "Maybe _I'm_ taking advantage of sweet little _Kaoru_ " she matched my smirk. That caught me off-gaurd. I almost fell. Kaoru went an deeper shade of scarlet. Mizuki laughed and shook her head. Kaoru visibly relaxed. What happened there? Haruhi seemed to notice as well, we shared a look unnoticed by either younger twins.

 **KAORU POV**

I was following Haruhi and Hikaru. Mizuki was walking beside me. "Kaoru... What would you call what happened between us?" "What?!" I spluttered. I seemed to be doing a lot of that. She makes me nervous. She looked thoughtful "Like, how would thou describe it? Spur of the moment? Regrettable? Do you want to forget about it? Or.." "Or?" "Or not" she said simply. I wasn't sure how to respond to that. How did _she_ feel about it? "..Because I don't". Did that mean.. Wait, does she mean she _wants_ to forget about it, or that she _doesn't_ want to forget about it. I must have looked a right idiot. I got my answer when she took my hand and entwined our fingers. I looked at her shocked, I glanced at my brother and Haruhi, both seemed oblivious to what was happening behind them. She must have got the wrong idea because she hastily let go of my hand and looked at the floor "I-if you don't want to.. I mean.. I-I'm sorry, I t-thought you.." She blushed. I stared at her in amazement. How could she possibly think.. I grabbed her hand. She looked up at me surprised. I grinned and sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck with my other hand. "I don't want to forget". She stared at me for a second and then smiled. She turned back to the front and we followed our oblivious twins.

 **HARUHI POV**

Idiots think I can't see them. Like I'm not watching. I smiled. Hikaru _was_ oblivious however, talking about something or other. I turned my attention back to him. "So.. You dance". Master of deduction "Uh-huh. Since I was little. Mom danced all the time, I guess it just rubbed off on me. It's the best thing. You can express yourself and no matter how you feel you can move to whatever music." He blinked. I wasn't really expecting a reply "So what were you expressing?" I tilted my head, confused. He laughed "When you were dancing just now, you said you can express yourself, so what were you expressing?" My heart stopped at the question. _What was I expressing?_ I wasn't really expressing anything. I was just doing what I felt. _Which was?_ "Come to think of it, the music sounded familiar..". _Shit_. I was panicking. My mouth was open to reply when he shrugged "Whatever", he had moved on. _Thank God_.

"I saw you before, when I was in the tree", okay then... "I thought you couldn't remember" I replied, trying not to be weirded out. He didn't mean it like _that_. I think. He laughed. "I'll tell you later". I scanned his face, but he seemed lost in memory, looking like he thought it was hilarious. He's strange sometimes. I just looked forward. I almost said ' _Look behind us_ ', but if he didn't notice, his fault, besides, what's the fun in him knowing so soon?

 **MIZUKI POV**

He took my hand. He didn't want to forget the kiss, _our_ kiss. I wanted to giggle and jump up and down I was so giddy. But I just kept walking, _really_ aware of Kaoru beside me. How would Haru and Hikaru react? That was for later, right now this was _our_ little secret. I fought down a giggle. What is wrong with me? I _hate_ giggling and being giddy.

We were going to the sitting room. The servants have probably heated the couches and laid out various snacks before Dinner. They were so eccentric sometimes. On that thought.. I glanced outside. It was getting kinda late.. Were they really staying over. That seemed so weird. No one was ever at the house, bar us, the servants and sometimes Mom, but she travels a lot. I used to think she was just really busy. But now I think she doesn't like being in the house. I think it reminds her of him.. I didn't really get to know my Dad, but I have some memories, and I know that Mom really, _really_ , loved him. Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever have that kind of love, the really special kind. Mom used to say that somewhere on this Earth, there is a person out there who is my soulmate. She once told me a story, I can remember her voice, layered with sadness and regret, not that I could tell back then..

 _"Long, long ago. Humans used to have two heads, four legs, four arms and one soul. We used to be very powerful, but then some of us decided to overthrow the Gods. They failed and the Gods were very angry. They said we didn't know how lucky we were. They sent down millions of lightning bolts and struck every human in two, taking away our powers. Now every person searches for the person who shares half of their soul. Their soulmates. Every person has one soulmate somewhere on this Earth, and those who find them regain that power. Even the two of you have your very own, separate, special soulmates out there, somewhere". A tear rolled down her cheek and she gripped the ring on her finger. She whispered good night and left._

I smiled sadly, wishing I understood back then, so we could have been more of a comfort. I glanced at the boy next to me and found myself involuntarily smiling. _Who knows_.

 **NO ONE POV**

The four of them were talking in the sitting room, with plates of snacks laid around them. "So what should we do tomorrow?" Mizuki asked, mainly to her twin, while placing a peanut in her mouth. Haruhi looked around "Well... We could go to the beach.. Or if you want to stay here the pool's out back.. We could see if these two can figure out the way around the mansion..." She clicked her fingers, "Scavenger Hunt" she said as if it was the perfect idea. Mizuki's eyes lit up, "Well we know just how much the boys love playing games.." She finished with a wicked grin, one that confused even Haruhi. She just laughed to cover it up, knowing her twin was laughing an identical laugh. Hikaru and Kaoru sweat dropped and glanced at each other. Maids walked in with plates of food "Dinner, Fujioka-san" they said. The girls simultaneously smiled and thanked them. "We usually eat quite simple, hope you don't mind" they said while beginning to eat. The boys shrugged and began to eat the curry and rice in front of them. Each thinking to themselves.

 _Scavenger Hunt.. Maybe I can get Haru and Hikaru alone.._

 _Scavenger Hunt.. Maybe I should let Mizu and Kaoru be alone.. Or not.._

 _Scavenger Hunt.. Maybe I'll be alone with Mizuki.._

 _Scavenger Hunt sounds fun, I guess. I bet Kaoru will get lost.. Will Haruhi be dancing?.._

 **A/N:** I haven't got this Scavenger Hunt planned out, review if you have any thoughts. _**-Crys**_


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

 **HIKARU POV**

The girls led us to our room. I couldn't really remember where it was, but they didn't need to know that. They closed the door and went to their own room. I looked at Kaoru. "So what did you do today?" He gave we a weird/confused/puzzled look. "Uh... A lot?" I rolled my eyes "Okay, what did you do when we wandered around the mansion for a bit?". Understanding dawned in his eyes "Oh, that makes so much more sense..." He muttered, mainly to himself. I raised one eyebrow, _still waiting_. "Walked around. Looked at different rooms, some telescope thing was in one.. Not much". The only problem with that was that Kaoru wasn't looking at me. His gaze seemed to be on nothing really, a glossy look covering his eyes. I tilted my head " So when's you run into Mizuki?". My brother shrugged, unblinkingly, it was a bit unnerving. Just as I was about to open my mouth, he whispered "good night" and lay down on the bed, his eyelids gentle closing. I frowned, that was weird.. I lay down and let images of Haruhi dancing fill my mind. She really was beautiful. And then my eyes snapped open. Yes, her dancing was beautiful, but that's not what I meant. Realization hit me. I thought that _she_ was beautiful, her, Haruhi. I stared at the roof for a while, this realization setting in. I don't know when I fell asleep.

 **HARUHI POV**

No way she was getting away with that, but I wasn't going to be annoying. Yet. "You two are really cute together you know" I said nonchalantly. Mizu froze, I fought back a smirk, staring at the page of the book I had open "I'm not oblivious, you know. You two look really good together". I knew Mizu had gone red and it wasn't hard to hear her splutters. That made me grin. What I wasn't expecting was that her face turned back to normal and a smirk covered her features. That _was_ worrying. "You know.. You basically just admit that you and Hikaru would make a cute couple". _What?!_ I knew my actions mirrored my twins just moments ago, but honestly! I never thought like that! It was absurd! ..Right? H-he wasn't my type. Well, if I _had_ a type, it wouldn't be him! I think. I didn't even register when my twin snuggled under the covers and dozed off.

 **KAORU POV**

I woke up to knocking on the door. What? I rubbed my face and sat up. "Fujioka-san has requested your presence at the dinner table. My eyes widened. I was at Mizuki's! I forgot that.. I shoved Hikaru off the bed and went to change clothes, a confused noise coming from my twin behind me. I walked down the stairs, straining to remember the way. A grumpy Hikaru was trailing behind me. I rolled my eyes and then bit my lip. It was.. Down here, wasn't it?

 **MIZUKI POV**

I waited for the boys with Haru, knowing they were lost, that thought made me grin. We had set up the scavenger hunt early this morning. Two lists lay on the table. I knew it was unfair, but me and Haru set the thing up. We decided we would each go with one of the boys- but we weren't allowed to help them in any way. They finally came in and we explained the rules. The two lists were different, of course. The first thing on our list was 'Red box. Forth door, second floor, seven steps in and two left'. Kaoru's eyebrow raised. He shrugged and went off up the stairs. He counted the doors and entered the room. He took seven steps forward and two to the left to find a small red box, I smiled as he took it out of the hole in the floor and opened it. Inside was a stamp with the letter 'N'. He pressed it to the first box before putting it back and reading the next clue- if you could call it that. I smiled as he got up and walked out. This was going to be fun.

 **HIKARU POV**

Haruhi was following me, humming. I read the instructions and followed them. This was the weirdest scavenger hunt ever. There weren't riddles or clues. Just direct instructions.. I followed them any way to find a blue box in the ground. I took out the stamp and pressed it to the second box, a blue 'G' following the red 'E'. As I wandered about the room. Haruhi started talking "Do you dance?" I shook my head "Well, I know the waltz etc. But I can't _dance_." She seemed to smile to herself for a second before nodding.

 **KAORU POV**

Now I had just got a purple 'D'. I frowned, 'N', 'E', 'D'... How strange. I sat down for a minute, thinking. "Mizuki? .. Have you told Haruhi?" She looked at me, "Hmm?" "Well, I didn't tell Hikaru, about.. Us. I was just wondering if you told Haruhi". She sighed " I didn't _tell_ her, but she knows. And she was so smug about it too! I can't wait until she finally realizes she has feelings for Hik-" she stopped, I looked at her quickly, my eyes widened.

"That idiot.." I said. Mizuki tilted her head. "Well, Hikaru so obviously likes Haruhi, it's ridiculous. But he doesn't know. He can't tell what he's feeling" I was talking to myself, forgetting Mizuki was in the room. "I'm not saying I'm an expert, but I know what it means when my heart starts beating faster when she enters the room. I know what it means when I have butterflies in my stomach when she talks to me. I know what it means when I feel an electric shock when our hands brush against each other. I know what it means when I can't focus on anything other than Mizuki when she's around.. " then I stiffened. I knew I was rambling, I knew I was speaking aloud, and I realized that Mizuki heard every word I just said. My blood rushed to my face. _Damnit_. I started panicking. Shit! What if she thinks I'm weird? She wasn't supposed to hear that! I- whatever I was thinking was cut off. I felt her lips crash against mine, her arms wrapping around my neck. She was kissing me. I didn't think, I just kissed her back. Her arms tightened around my neck, pulling me closer. I wrapped my arms around her waist. I couldn't think. All that was there was Mizuki. She was everywhere. She was everything at the moment. I deepened the kiss. Then she broke away to breathe. Our arms were still wrapped around each other. I stared into her eyes. We stayed like that for a while, then Mizuki's face turned an adorable shade of pink and she looked away, let go and took a few steps back. "Um- I- I- Um- Sor- I mean- Um-". I laughed. I couldn't help myself. She looked so adorable. She was fidgeting and looking everywhere except for at me. I laughed. She smiled nervously. "Mizuki" I gave her a peck on the cheek "Don't be sorry" I remembered what she said yesterday. She shyly took my hand "The next one is on the forth floor". I glanced at the list and nodded, smiling.

 **HIKARU POV**

I was walking with Haruhi, counting the doors on the left after the secomnd golden knobed door. I looked at the list.. a red 'E', a blue 'G', a purple 'N' and a green 'U'... What the hell did it mean? Egnu? _Egnu?_ I stopped and walkrdf into the room. I walked to the second half-floorboard in the ninth row from the wall with the painting and took five steps diagonal right and three steps backwards. I was about to pick up the orange box when something clicked in my mind "Haruhi.. Where did you hear that song?". She stopped humming and I watched her face closely. What looked like panic flashed through her eyes. Then she shrugged "I was dancing to it yesterday", she wasn't quite looking me in the eyes. I tried to remember the music she was dancing to. "Yeah.. And the other songs too..." Yes. That was definitely panic in her features. I could see her shoulders go stiff "W-what about them?" I raised an eyebrow "Haruhi..." I knew where those songs were from. I had to make sure. I smiled "I listen to those to. You have good taste in music", I noticed how her muscles relaxed, how she deflated just a millimeter, how the area around her eyes softened and she smiled a smile that was clearly relief, "Yeah, I guess" I was looking into that later, but for now, I just stamped the page and stared at the orange 'O' in the fifth box.

 **A/N:** Hey, sorry, I know it's been a while. So.. I think I'm gonna finish this up soon. Please review, I want to know your thoughts. _**-Crys**_


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

 **MIZUKI POV**

Just one more room to go. He read the page and an adorable little furrow appeared between his eyebrows. Kaoru glanced up at me and met my gaze. He gave me a shy little smile that made my stomach flutter and I returned it. He walked towards the door, reaching out and holding me hand gently as he went, trying to act casual, although the red tint to his face gave him away. I giggledand the red increased. I knew where we were heading and hummed to myself as I glanced at the coloured 'N','E','D','R', and 'A' on the page, wondering if he would figure it out

 **HARUHI POV**

We were walking along and laughing. Hikaru was telling me about all the pranks they used to play on their nannies. I would really have hated to be one of them, Mizuki and I were always polite and friendly with our nannies and maids as far as I can remember... Well there was that one nanny... But that wasn't my fault! I felt Hikaru stop. He looked from the door, to the page, to me, to the door. I laughed and nodded, assuming he was waiting for some kind of permission to enter, which was silly, but still. He opened the door and walked in, our reflections covering the walls of the studio. I walked to the little table in the corner on instinct while he wandered over to the grey box in the floor. It was quick and simple, like all the others, except he stayed on the floor. He stared at me and made to open his mouth but hesitantly kept it shut. I raised my eyebrow at him. "Could you... Do you mind... Would it be okay if... Gah!" He covered his face with his hands and then looked back at me "Could you dance, please?" He muttered so quietly I barely heard him. My eyes widened. "I just... We're here anyway.. And I really enjoy watching you dance, so..." He awkwardly shifted his gaze, looking anywhere but at me. I smiled at him and nodded. Playing whatever song came next, not really thinking about it when I should have. I walked to the center of the room with the beats, matching the slow song, my thoughts melting away. All that surrounded me was the music. And then I started dancing, my body moving naturally to the song. And I knew a smile was on my face.

 **HIKARU POV**

My eyes followed her every movement. She really was beautiful. Beautiful. But I had to listen to the songs. I knew. I _knew_. Yet it just wouldn't click. _Why?_ The song changed and that was it, no coincidence. It had to be, but the only time she ever even _heard_ my playlist was- Oh. My eyes widened and I felt my hands loosen. _Oh._ That was only time she has ever heard my playlist. But could that have been significant to her? The images flashed in my mind. The church. The thunder. Her tears... Me placing my headphones over her ears... I knew I thought about that all too much. I felt like something had changed after that, and every time I heard thunder, I found that day going through my head. But... Has she thought about it as well? I took a deep breath, "Haruhi?".

She looked at me and sat down in front of me, "Hmm?". "Haruhi... The songs. The songs you've been dancing to..." That familiar look of panic crossed her features, how had it taken me _this long_ to notice?! "... I know they're from my playlist". Maybe blunt wasn't the best approach, but what other way was there? "No. They're not _from_ my playlist, they _are_ my playlist". She didn't look like she was breathing. Her hand was twitching slightly, like she wanted to fidget. I stared into her eyes for a heartbeat, before she nervously looked at the floor, "Yeah...". I had to ask something, but how exactly to phrase the question? But then she continued on "You remember that day... With the thunder? And the church, and..." I nodded, not exactly wanting to say I thought about that day a lot. "Well, I-" she hesitated "You put you're headphones over my ears... And you made me feel safe-" my heart skipped a beat, did she just say- "It!" She hurriedly corrected " _It_ made me feel safe, the music. And... I just- I need that sometimes. My mind associates your playlist, those specific songs in that specific order... With, I guess, safety. With warmth, and safety, and... Reassurance." It was was silent. She was staring at the ground, an adorable blush coating her cheeks "I- I know that that's weird, and maybe a bit creepy, but-" I laughed. Her gaze snapped up to meet mine, I just gave her a smile, "Haru... That's fine. It's perfectly, 100%, fine". She still seemed doubtful and a little nervous, but then she stiffened, eyes staring blankly ahead of her. "Are you oka-"

"You called me Haru". It wasn't even a whisper. Something that wasn't aimed at me, but I heard it. She wasn't looking at me, at anything, actually. _Oh shit_. I had called her Haru, I couldn't call her Haru! Only recently enough did we start dropping the honorifics! Haruhi. I had to call her Haruhi! And she called me Hikaru, because that was our names. Only Kaoru called me Hika, ever, and I'm sure Mizuki is the only one who ever called _her_ Haru, and- She coughed. Our eyes met once again before we both looked away. We stayed like that for a few seconds before she stood up, wiping imaginary dust of her clothes "Well, when you figure out where to go next". That reminded me of the page in my hands. I stared down at the letters. 'E', 'G', 'N', 'U', 'O' and 'L' and groaned.

 **KAORU POV**

With the latest addition of a grey 'G', the word NEDRAG was on the page. I looked over at Mizuki, "No hints whatsoever?", she shook her head with a twinkle in her eye. I pouted, "But Nedrag isn't a word! I'm sure of it!". She laughed and the sound filled my ears. I loved that sound. It was so light-hearted and sweet. "Please?", she shook her head "Pretty please?", another shake, "I promise I won't tell Haruhi, or Hikaru!", she rolled her eyes playfully. I leaned in close to her, "Please?" She was staring at me and she shook her head again with a giggle, I leaned in closer, "Are you absolutely sure?", she let out a tiny "Yes" and I felt her breath on my skin. I didn't even remember why I was leaning in so close, but our lips were almost touching anyway, so I slowly closed the gap once again. I felt her smile against my lips so I deepened it ever so slightly. This was my new favourite thing to do at the moment. I broke away and smiled at her "I know where to go", I said. She stared at me for a second before she burst out laughing, "Good to know you're thinking of other things while kissing me", she teased. "Nope. Just the one thing in my mind" I winked. She raised her eyebrow and I leaned down to kiss her again. Definitely my new favourite thing to do. But I did figure it out, and when I pulled away I walked out the door and held my hand out for her to take.

 **HIKARU POV**

Okay. Egnuol. Egnuol... What the hell is _Egnuol_. I kept saying Egnoul in my mind, it was hard to say Egn _uol_ when I'm so used to the letter u _after_ o. I couldn't think of a single word where the u came before the o. It was difficult to think of it backwar- Backwards! That's it! I read from the bottom up.

Lounge. How did I not see that?! I smirked at her, forgetting previous awkwardness and walked in -what I hoped was- the direction of the Lounge.

 **A/N:** Sorry that it took so long to update, but here's the next chapter. Please review, -as always- I want to know your thoughts. _**-Crys**_


End file.
